After Rejection
by likesgirlsdotcom
Summary: After Santana tells Quinn that she has feelings for her, Quinn rejects her and refuses to talk about a heated kiss between them. Santana soon goes off the rails. Will Quinn ever admit that she may also have feelings for the Latina? Rated M for Smutt, Swears and Abuse. Quinntana is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**After Rejection**

Chapter 1

Santana was sitting in the back of Spanish class. She always sits at the back because Quinn always sits at the front. That way she could she could stare at Quinn as much as she wanted and nobody would notice. Santana had no idea why she liked looking at the back of her friends head so much. Just like she didn't know why whenever Quinn would touch her shoulder or lean on her after a long day of cheerios practice it always made her breath hitch and heart beat faster.

"Hey, Santana!" Santana suddenly snapped out of her daydream. "Come on, we've got cheerio's practice in 5 minutes." Quinn grabbed Santana's books of the desk and passed it to her. Santana noticed how there hands slightly brushed together which caused her cheeks to flush.

"Um, yeah, let's go." Santana followed Quinn out of the class room noticing how her hips swayed with every step.

"Are you going to Puck's party later?" Quinn asked.

"Um, I dunno. I'm kinda failing geometry and we've got a massive test tomorrow so..."

"Oh come on. You have to come." Quinn said hopefully.

Santana really didn't want to go knowing that by the the end of the night she'll just end up drunk, depressed and letting some guy grope her while wishing it was Quinn.

"Ugh, fine. But you cant just ditch me to go make out with Finn. Okay? Santana said.

"Deal! Just you and me for the whole night." Quinn said, happy that she got her way.

Santana let out a smile, maybe a little to wide.

All Santana did during cheerio's practice was try to ignore the throbbing heat between her legs while watching Quinns boobs bounce up and down when she was running laps.

She didn't want to feel this way. She really didn't. But Santana loved Quinn and she couldn't help it. Since she couldn't express her love for Quinn the way she wanted to, she expressed it in different way's like making sure that Quinn never got hurt by any boys or anything like that. The last boy that tried took hook up with Quinn Fabray got a serious beat down. Now whenever he see's Santana he turn's around and walks the other way.

Once practice had finished Quinn walked over to Santana.

"Hey, are you okay? During practice you seemed kind of distracted." Quinn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, um, I was just thinking about school and stuff." Santana answered.

"Are you sure, 'cause lately you've been kind of, out of it."

"I'm fine Quinn, anyway are you ready to go."

"Yeah, i'm ready if you are. Oh and you can stay at my house tonight if you want." Quinn suggested.

"Okay cool." Santana's heart started beating faster and faster. Even though her and Quinn have had sleepover's before, she still get's excited knowing that they get to sleep in the same bed and sometimes when Quinn gets a little drunk she cuddles Santana in her sleep.

A few hours later the girls arrived on Pucks doorstep. The music was so loud that they could feel the beat on the wooden planks. Quinn reached forword and rang the doorbell.

Only seconds later the door opened with a tipsy Noah Puckerman standing on the other side. He smiled and stepped aside.

"Welcome to the best night of your life ladies." He said, allowing them to walk in.

"Where's the booze?" Santana yelled over the music.

"Over by the foozeball table" Puck answered.

The house was packed full of people. Half of them didn't even go to McKinley.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her towards Finn and Sam.

Santana hated seeing Finn. He didn't love Quinn the same way she did. He didn't appreciate her. And he definitely didn't treat her with the respect she deserved. He was always pressuring Quinn into sex and he wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted.

"Hey babe, you made it." Finn said to Quinn. "Hey Santana."

"Hey." Santana said back with an obviously fake smile.

Santana knew Finn wasn't a bad guy but everyone knew he was in love with Rachel, even Quinn knew. But Finn was still a boy and he had needs.

Finn leaned in and kissed Quinn. He grabbed her hip and moved his crotch into hers.

Quinn quickly moved away. "Finn!" She yelled.

"What?" He said.

"Ugh, don't worry. I'll see you later." Quinn said sounding annoyed.

She stormed off towards the foozeball table and Santana followed closely behind.

"I can't believe he would do that. He actually tried to bone me in public." Santana notice that Quinn sounded really upset.

"Don't worry about it, he's a jerk." Santana said.

"I need to start drinking." Quinn said while picking up a strangers red solo cup and drinking straight from it.

About seven empty cups of booze later, Santana decided to take a very drunk Quinn home.

The car drive to Quinns house wasn't very enjoyable for Santana as Quinn wouldn't stop trying to convince her to turn around.

Santana had to drag Quinn upstairs.

"You're such a good friend." Quinn slurred.

"I know." Santana answered bluntly.

"You're way better then Finn. You'd never try to fuck me in public." Quinn's voice was starting to get shaky.

Santana didn't answer. She just lifted Quinns sheets and took her shoes off.

"And Finn's lip's aren't even good to kiss. There not soft. I bet you're lip's are good to kiss."

Santana started to blush. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"Um, Quinn, you're drunk, just go to sleep."

Quinn let out a little giggle. She suddenly pulled Santana into a passionate kiss.

Santana knew she should stop but it felt so good. Quinn started to lean back so Santana climbed on top of her.

Quinn pulled away and started giggling harder. Santana leaned in again but Quinn pulled the blanket up and rolled over.

"Goodnight." Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards the bed.

Santana sat down and waited for Quinn to fall asleep so she could leave. She didn't really want to be there when Quinn woke up. She wasn't really good in awkward situations.

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next ones going to be about Quinn trying to ignore what happened and Santana trying to convince her to break up with Finn. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Rejection**

Chapter 2

Quinn woke up the next morning, her body aching and her head fuzzy. Her eyes suddenly were filled with horror when she remember the events of last night.

She quickly looked around for Santana as she couldn't remember the Latina leaving last night.

"Quinny!"

"Yeah Mom?"

Quinn stood up. She knew her Mom wouldn't answer her until she came downstairs. She could hear the radio on in the kitchen which was unusual because her Father didn't like music much. She guessed he had to work late again.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Judy replied.

"Dressed for what, Mom?"

"Your Saturday cheer leading practice. You have that big competition coming up, don't you." Judy explained.

"Oh, I forgot. But I don't feel very well today so..."

"Quinn you're going to that practice!" Judy said sternly.

"But Mom!"

"Nope. You're not getting out of this one Quinn. You have never missed a cheerio's practice and you never will."

Quinn dreaded this practice, she didn't know how she could possibly face Santana after the kiss. Her cheeks started to blush as she thought about the kiss. She was right last night. Santana's lips were better to kiss than Finn's.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get into your uniform Quinn." Judy said.

Quinn didn't answer. She was scared that if she opened her mouth she might vomit all over her Mom's freshly cleaned carpets.

She didn't speak a word in the car ride either.

The car pulled up into the school parking lot. Quinn could see all of the cheerleaders gossiping on the bleachers waiting for Sue to show up. She could also see Santana looking around for any sign of her.

Quinn hated how she got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Santana. These butterflies were particularly bad knowing that Santana was waiting for her.

She stumbled out of her Moms car and made her way over to the bleachers.

Santana looked at her and gave her a fake smile to cover up her fear.

"Hey." Santana said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Hi." Quinn offered back

There was a sudden burst of laughter from the girls on the bleachers causing both Santana and Quinn to turn around.

For a second there was an awkward silence between the two girls.

"So..." Santana started. "You seemed pretty out of it last night. Do you remember anything?"

Quinn stopped for a moment. If she said yes things could get pretty weird between Santana and herself, yet if she said no then she could just forget anything ever happened. So, as usual Quinn Fabray took the easy way out. She knew it would hurt Santana and that's the last thing she wanted but she needed to keep her rep safe.

"Um, no. Not much. I remember you driving me home from the party but after that I kind of blanked out." The second the words came out of her mouth Quinn regretted them. She could see the hurt in Santana's eye's. For a second this confused Quinn, but then she remembered Santana leaning into the kiss.

"Oh, okay. Well after I drove you home you just fell asleep so I left." Santana said.

"Cool. Well thanks for taking me home." With that Quinn walked up to the giggling girls in the bleachers.

Quinn felt horrible. She really did prefer kissing Santana over Finn but she needed Finn for her rep and her rep was more important than anything else.

Santana was in a pretty bad mood for the rest of the day and nobody seemed to notice, except Quinn.

By the time practice was over Santana wasn't even making eye contact when Quinn talked to her.

"Santana. Are you okay? You seem a bit down." Quinn asked politely even though she knew that Santana was not okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana left for her car without saying another word.

Quinn knew why she wasn't okay too. She knew that Santana had feelings for her. She saw the way Santana looked at her sometimes. Quinn would be lying if she said that she didn't share some of those feelings.

Quinn also knew that if she did reciprocate those feeling that she would become a social outcast and she was not about to throw away everything she worked for just for some girl.

The following Monday at school Quinn and Santana were running some errands for coach Sue.

They were sitting in an empty classroom polishing every last one of Sue's trophies as a punishment for not beating their running record.

"Can you pass me that one over there?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Yeah sure." Santana replied handing her the trophy. "So, do you really not remember anything from the other night?"

"No, only what I told you before." Quinn replied quickly.

"Quinn, I can tell when you're lying." Santana said in a dull tone.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn's heart started beating faster.

Santana leaned in and captured Quinn's lips with her own.

The kiss didn't last long as Quinn pulled away.

"Please don't Santana..." Quinn started.

"You don't even like Finn. You said so the other night." Santana tried to make Quinn see.

"I was drunk..."

"Yeah and when you're drunk you tell the truth!" Santana interrupted.

Quinn was about to answer but the bell rang so Santana walked out so she could have the last word.

**Hi, I Hope you like the update. This was only meant to be a two chapter story but I got a bit carried away. The next chapter with be the last one though and it will definitely be publishes this week. Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Rejection**

Chapter 3

Almost 2 weeks had gone by and those weeks mainly consisted of Santana and Quinn ignoring each other.

There were some moments when that was impossible though. Like when Quinn walking into the bathroom while Santana was applying her makeup, to avoid any unnecessary eye contact Quinn just walked straight into a stall without even saying a quick hello.

Or like when the only available seat left in AP Spanish was next to Quinn. The girls had to spend an hour sitting next to each other only 2 weeks after Santana indirectly asked Quinn to leave Finn for her.

Santana's weekends mainly consisted of breaking into her fathers liquor cabinet because she just knew that Quinn was somewhere making out with finn. But Santana was wrong, as Quinn's weekends were usually filled with tears and fantasies about making out with Santana.

This weekend was particularly hard for Santana because every third weekend of the month was when her and Quinn used to spend the whole weekend alone together. They'd usually miss monday because they were too tired.

Santana wasn't really sure if they were going to do that this weekend. But she needed to see Quinn anyway, she couldn't take one more second of Quinn ignoring her.

With that thought Santana grabbed her car keys of the table and went to see Quinn.

Quinn was siting in the living room of her mansion-like house. Neither of her parents were home. Quinn couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She knew that Finn didn't love her and everytime her touched her, Quinn imagined it was somebody who loved her, like Santana.

Quinn heard a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her tear stained cheeks and went to open the door. On the other side there was a very determined Santana.

"Um, hi. Don't hate me for coming or anything, I just needed to see you and um... Wait, have you been crying?" Santana asked.

"No. Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" Quinn brushed off the question because she knew that Santana cared about her too much to make her answer a question she didn't want to.

"I need to know if we're still friend's." Santana asked hopefully. "Or not." Her voice went slightly softer.

"I don't know Santana. You told me to leave Finn for you."

"No I didn't. I told you to leave Finn because he doesn't love you and he's trying to force you to do something you don't want to do." Santana said persuasively.

Quinn looked up at Santana and started to cry.

"No. Did he..." Santana was stopped by Quinn sobbing.

Santana took a step towards Quinn and wrapped her her arms tightly round the hysteric girl.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Just tell me what happened, Okay?" Santana already knew what happened but she needed to be sure.

Quinn started to slide down so Santana followed. Quinn started to hug Santana back, burrowing her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

A few minutes passed before Quinn stopped crying and stood up.

"You know what. I'm being stupid. I'm fine. Sorry, you know, for crying on your jacket and stuff." Quinn was trying to convince herself that she was fine but Santana knew she wasn't.

"Quinn you're not okay. You haven't cried in two years. PLease tell me what happened." Quinn could tell that Santana was being serious, which was pretty unusual.

"No. I'm fine. Please leave?" Santana could hear Quinn's voice waver.

"No Quinn! You're not fine. Please just tell me what happened and i'll be here for you." Santana grabbed Quinn waist and led her towards the couch. She notice tears falling down her now tear stained cheeks again.

"I-I was at a party with Finn and we started making out and then we went into the closet and then we had sex. It's no big deal. I'm being stupid." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Quinn... Did you want to, do that?" Santana asked.

"No, but I did do it, so, yeah." Quinn said.

"You know what I mean. Did you let him know that you didn't want to?" Santana saw Quinn's bottom lip tremble.

Quinn looked down and slowly nodded her head. She the started uncontrollably sobbing.

Santana leaned in and comforted Quinn.

She honestly didn't know what to do now. All she knew was that she had to be there for Quinn and she had to make sure Quinn knew that she was there, no matter what.

"It'll be okay. I'm here I promise." Santana said confidently.

**Ahhh! Help me i'm weak. Okay so this was meant to be the last chapter but some new drama popped into my head and I went a little crazy with the writing. But I promise the next chapter will actually be the last and it will be long. Really long. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
